elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ri'saad
|Base ID = }} Ri'saad is a Khajiit roving merchant who can be found traveling between Whiterun and Markarth. He is an experienced traveling merchant, having visited Skyrim on many earlier occasions. According to Ma'dran, it was Ri'saad's idea to come to Skyrim during the Civil War, as he saw great opportunity where others saw danger. Background He claims to not be welcome in Elsweyr or Cyrodiil most likely due to his Moon Sugar dealings. According to Adonato Leotelli, a famous author living in Windhelm, he came to Skyrim with Ri'saad and his caravan. During a Falmer attack, one of Ri'saad's associates, Bhisha, was killed. Leotelli says that this saved them all. If spoken to during the quest to find the Thalmor assassin after Malborn (provided he survived the events of "Diplomatic Immunity"), Ri'saad will gladly point out J'datharr and remark on how his filthy Thalmor affiliations give all Khajiit a bad name, indicating that he despises the Thalmor and any Khajiit who work with them. Relationships Ri'saad travels with Atahbah and Ma'randru-jo, two fellow Khajiit travelers. The trio is protected by Khayla, their guard. However, many of the merchants from other Khajiit caravans cite Ri'saad as the one who led them to Skyrim. Interactions Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'saad If the Dragonborn becomes a Thieves Guild member, at one point they deliver moon sugar to him, despite the fact that he complains about being denied access to cities due to Nordic stereotyping of Khajiit as skooma dealers and thieves. Doing so unlocks all Khajiit trading caravan merchants as fences for stolen goods. Find the Thalmor Assassin If Malborn survives after "Diplomatic Immunity," he will be found hiding in the New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm from the Khajiit Thalmor assassin, J'datharr. Ri'saad may be found near the assassin outside the city and the Dragonborn may ask about J'datharr being part of his caravans. Ri'saad will deny this and will admit his dislike for the Thalmor. If the Dragonborn approaches him whilst not wearing any armor or clothes, he will say, "This one suggests donning some apparel," as all Khajiit say. Dialogue General "Welcome. If I cannot serve you, I am sure that one of my other traders can do so." :I'm curious about your homeland. "The Khajiit hail from a distant land called Elsweyr, bordered on the north by Cyrodiil and the south by the glistening blue waters of the sea. Elsweyr is an arid land of deserts and rocky canyons, where the sun shines warmly, always. There are cities so ancient, the sands have swallowed them whole. But now I will say no more, for I miss my home greatly." :Why sell your goods in Skyrim? "An astute question, for we are far from home and this is a cold, hard land. The wise trader finds the best opportunities, even if he must travel far to find them. Skyrim is a ripe opportunity indeed. The dragons and the war have scared many other traders away, but for those with courage, there is much profit to be made." "May your road lead you to warm sands." Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'saad "You approach as if you know us, stranger. Who are you and what do you want?" :I bring an offer from the Thieves Guild. "Yes, I've heard the Guild is rising back to power. An alliance would be most beneficial to both parties. I'll consider the offer, but I'll have to discuss it with the other caravans." ::Perhaps this will sweeten the deal? (Give satchel) "Ah, Moon Sugar. I could smell it on you. I'm pleased with this offer, and accept. Take my word to the leaders of your guild and tell them we look forward to a prosperous and profitable future. If you happen upon any of our caravans in your travels, we'd also be more than willing to pay you a fair sum for any of your stolen goods." "Give my regards to Tonilia. Tell her I'll contact her soon." Conversations Atahbah Atahbah: "My bones ache for the Moonsugar. It has been too long since I tasted it." Ri'saad: "You know that our supply is limited. It could be a season or more before we get a new shipment from the south." Atahbah: "My ears hear the truth in your words, and yet my body shakes with the need." Ri'saad: "Control yourself! Do not frighten our customers away with your fits." Atahbah: "Yes, of course, you are right. Still, I would give much for even a few grains of Moonsugar." Ri'saad: "Put the thought out of your mind, and do not speak of it again." Atahbah: "Between the war and the return of the dragons, I wonder if we should not leave Skyrim and ply our trade elsewhere." Ri'saad: "I admit, the dragons are a concern, but we can avoid them if we do not stay in one place for too long." Atahbah: "That may be, but what of the war? That is not so easy to escape from." Ri'saad: "The war? That is not a reason to leave, it is a reason to stay." Atahbah: "And what makes you think that?" Ri'saad: "Because war is good for business, of course." Quotes *''"Welcome. If I cannot serve you, I am sure that one of my other traders can do so."'' *''"Perhaps you have encountered Ma'dran or Akhari? Both are sworn to me, and both have worthy goods to offer."'' *''"I have traveled far across Tamriel to serve you."'' *''"Was there anything else, or is our transaction complete?"'' Trivia *Ri'saad and his caravan are mentioned in the book Ghosts in the Storm. Bugs *Ri'saad may start walking upwards, as if floating before turning, sinking into the ground. *Ri'saad will have his camp set up, but neither him nor the rest of his caravan will be there. *Ri'saad will be outside Whiterun, along with every caravan member, but without their camp. He will sit on the grass instead, and the others will simply stand there. Appearances * de:Ri'saad es:Ri'saad fr:Ri'saad pl:Ri'saad ru:Ри'сад uk:Рі'сад Category:Skyrim: Fences Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants